Sephiroths search for the flymin marmagooose
by hitomichu
Summary: Just something I decided to do for fun. Like it or not, it's here XD; rating will mostly before language, odd violence, such and such.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, here's the deal. This fic was a request from someone, and also an experiement. XD;;; an ongoing experiment, at that. This is COMPLETELY AU. C- O-M-P-L-E-T-E-L-Y A-U. There, now that I have that said, I can completely bash people who try to say I posted no AU warning. Got nothing more to say, so onto it.  
  
Weirdness is ahead. I don't own anything but my cat Pikachu. . and the name Mr. Bouncypants. But I'm willing to sell that to anyone who will pay enough money.  
Sephiroths search for the fantastic flymin marmagoose  
  
"I am... so... bored."  
  
This was heard from the gorgeous, well built silver haired bishie sitting on his recliner in his Costa Del Sol home. It was 7:34 PM on a lazy sunday afternoon, and after a hard day of sitting back eating dorritos and drinking down about four 2 liter bottles of Mountain Dew, Seph was ready for something a bit less health-threatening.  
  
Getting up, he felt a pop in his back and the first thing that came to mind was Cloud had come back to finish what he started in killing him. instantly reaching for his Masamune, he shoved it through a big stuffed kangaroo sitting against the wall. Instantly his eyes teared up and he grabbed it, hugging it for dear life. "MY MR. BOUNCYPANTS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Watching as the stuffing fell from it's body, he whimpered and sniffled and watched it slowly growl limp from lack of stuffing. Not thinking all he had to do was stuff it back up and sew up the holes, he said softly, "I shall give you a proper burning burial, with the greatest of all town fires in the history of humanity! That will teach Cloud not to scare me! hahahah!"  
  
Hugging his beloved Mr. Bouncypants one last time, he said, "But I must do this right if I am to do it at all! This can't be just a slow starting fire, I must find a way to cause the city to completely erupt in flames all at once! That way I shall do you proper justice, my sweet little kangaroo buddy! But how...? How shall I make this work?"  
  
Thinking for exactly four hours, two minutes, and fourty-two seconds, Sephiroth finally came up with the answer. Stomping his foot on the floor, he suddenly declaired, "I will go with Pizza instead of ribs tonight!"  
  
A dead silence filled the air, and suddely Seph remembered this was NOT what he was supposed to be thinking about. Cursing himself, he said, "I'll think it over in bed! Over some nice hot chicken wings!"  
  
Snuggling into bed with a bucket of deep fried chicken smothered in hot sauce, he munched on his food while watching Jay Leno make fun of Jerry Garcia for no real reason, and forgot that he was thinking of how to create the biggest fire known to mankind. Laughing at something Jay said about Vincent Price, mostly because he thought of Vincent Valentine, he began to choke on a chicken wing and passed out.  
  
Drifting in a world of colors stranger and looking more high than Jerry Garcia himself, Sephiroth looked around at his surroundings in dizzy awe. Finally landing on the ground, the colors drifted into a large stained glass thing under his feet and a voice called out, "The door is still closed."  
  
Blinking in utter and complete confusion, he looked down at himself. No, he wasn't someone else for some reason. Looking around, the voice called again. "Take a step forward. Take your time."  
  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOOOOAAA!!!!" A voice yelled. A little brown haired kid came out of nowhere holding a wooden sword. "This is MY show you long haired weirdo!"The kid kicked Seph in the shin, causing him to fall off the colorful pedistal into more darkness.  
  
Waking once more he looked around and rubbed his head. He was in that colorful world once more, floating around lazily. Blinking he remembered the boy. "What a weirdo... sure hope I don't meet up with him again." he muttered, looking around.  
  
Landing on a floor that wasn't really a floor, he walked around until he found a little cat. It looked up at him and said, "You are here to seek an answer mew?"  
  
Seph blinked. Well, stranger things had happened in his life. "Yeah, I wanna start the biggest townfire known to man to honor the death of my stuffed kangaroo Mr. Bouncypants. I need to know how to do it right."  
  
The cat nodded and turned said, "Then you must speak to our leader, the greatest of the great. The mightiest of the almighty. You must see....." A great hush fell over the area of cats and finally the kitten said, "Pikachu."  
  
Seph's eyes went wide. "You mean that weird little electric rat?"  
  
All the cats in the area, now over a hundred, gasped in horror. The one at Sephs feet balked and said, "No! Pikachu, the great grey cat of the gods!" She pointed to a pedistal, holding a sleeping cat.  
  
Seph walked up to the sleeping cat and looked at it. It was tiny, only about a year old, and just sleeping there peacefully not looking all that great and wise but then again, he didn't expect to be in this place, either. Sighing, he said, "Great and almighty Pikachu, I need to know-"  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz.....mewmemememememew....." The cat snored softly.  
  
Seph blinked, then poked him. "Um, kitty..."  
  
"Zzzzzzzz..... mememememememew......"  
  
Seph grew irritated. "Hey! Wake up!"  
  
One eye cracked open, then the other, and the cat lifted his head. It looked at him with an annoyed look on it's pretty little face and said, "I'm twying to sweep."  
  
"I need your help, oh great and wonderful Pikachu." Seph said.  
  
"Yoo dwag me owt of sweep jus to ask me sometin? Dis be'er be gooood." he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well, you see, I want to start the greatest and most destructive town fire in history in order to honor my great friend Mr. Bouncypants. But I don't know how I can do it right. I want to burn it all at once, not just set a fire and let it go. How should I do it?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm....." The cat pondered, closing his eyes.  
  
Seph waited. And waited. And waited. Finally when it seemed he was about to get tired of waiting and leave, Pikachu said, "Yoo must seek owt de Flyming Marmagoose."  
  
Seph blinked. "The what goose?"  
  
"I di'nt stutter! Yoo need to find de Flyming Marmagoose to hewp yoo!" The cat snapped. "Now, if yoo excuse me, I's tired and want to go back to sweep."  
  
Seph crossed his arms. "Hey! How am I supposed to get back home??"  
  
Pikachu sighed. Looking up, he cocked a kitty eyebrow, then shot his paw out. Bloody scratches appeared on the side of Sephs neck.  
  
"What the...? Oh well, I can live from a few screaa......" he said, speech slurring as he passed out.  
  
Seph woke up again once more in his Costa Del Sol home, no blood on his neck from the scratch at all. "A dream...?" he asked. Then shrugged. "Oh well, just proves not to eat chicken before bed."  
  
Stretching, he remembered what the wierd cat dictator said. Thinking, he said, "Hmmm... A flyming Marmagoose.... I wonder where I could find one of those at? Most likely not in this world. I guess I'll have to go to another. But how...? How should I do this? I need something to let me go to other worlds and such."  
  
Thinking for about four hours, two minutes, and twenty one seconds, Seph finally decided thinking wans't working and went outside. Looking around, he saw a kid in a bandana, a weird wooden thing, and a girl who looked like a theif. They didn't look like they were from Costa Del Sol, or even from this planet. That only left ONE solution!  
  
Walking up to them, Seph said, "Excuse me, but are you here selling Time Magazine?"  
  
"Oi? Wha' ah you talkin' bout, mate?" The girl asked.  
  
Seph blinked, then said, "Oh! Then if you aren't from Time, I guess you're from another world!!"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes. We came here from our world looking for new help on our quest. This is Mojo, The hyper aussie girl is Kid, and I'm Serge!"  
  
Seph looked around and said, "Say... how did you... get here?"  
  
"I had her amulet modified to take us to other worlds." He said with a grin, speaking proudly. "It can take us anywhere, but new places it just does it at random so we never know where we're going to end up. A bit unreliable at times, but meh, can't be choosey sometimes."  
  
Seph nodded. "Hmmm, interesting, interesting, can I see this thing?"  
  
"I Don' think so, mate. It's no' just some'n ya hand ovah tah strange blokes like you." Kid said.  
  
"I think we can trust him, he seems nice enough." Serge said, pulling off the amulet. "See. Just gotta find a wormhole and poof! You think of a place you wanna go and you get there!"  
  
"Ah, thanks for the insight." Seph said. Reaching behind him, he found an especially big bludgeon, which happened to be Mojo, and smashed it over Serges head knocking out both him and the wooden guy he'd used. Then he took off running.  
  
Kid huffed. "Bloody hell! He's ge'in away, Serge! Ge'up and go after im!"  
  
Serge was knocked out cold, but managed to throw an Inferno element out, hoping he hit Seph but instead catching Kid and knocking her out cold on accident.  
  
"YES!" Seph yelled gleefully, skipping off. "I found a way out of this hell hole!" Dashing out of town towards the beach, he realized something. "What the hell does the wormthing look like????"  
  
Screaming in anger, he screeched, "I JUST WANT TO GO TO ANOTHER WOOOOORLD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The thing in his hands glowed and suddenly hewas sucked into the ground, having miraculously stumbled onto the wormhole. Poofing from the world, he was sucked into one he had never been to before. And where he was, he wouldn't know till he decided to pay attention to his surroundings.  
  
TBC 


	2. We welcome you to Hobbiton, kinda

Second chapter, yes, this quick, is here. I'm high on mountain dew, so that's mostly the reason.  
  
All standard things apply. Weirdness, language, and utter oddness. Proceed with caution.  
  
We welcome you to Hobbiton, kinda  
  
Seph groaned uncomfortably, sitting up and looking around. He was in a laaaaarge field of flowers, fresh air and sunshine all around him. Unable to remember much of what was going on at the moment, he stood up and looked around. The place was beautiful, butterflies and little animals all around everywhere. It was peaceful, in a gut wreching, disgustingly pretty sort of way.  
  
Looking around, he picked a direction at random and started walking. After falling off a cliff, he realized this was the wrong direction and climbed back up to walk the OTHER way. This time he met with a small village tucked away in the hills. A beautiful, equally sickningly peaceful place that seemed to be run by children. But upon closer inspection, he could see that these children were actually a bunch of little adults!  
  
Grinning like a kid on christmas, he ran up to them and looked at them. They all stared at him, assuming him to be a wizard by how tall he was. A staring contest ensued, where no one blinked or moved as they took each other in. Ten minutes later, Seph finally spoke up.  
  
"WHOOOOOAAAA!!!! ARE YOU GUYS LIKE...... MIDGITS OR SOMETHING????"  
  
Startled by the loudness, the little people scrambled back. "We.... we're hobbits. What are you?"  
  
Seph danced around happily. "Oh! Oh! Are you guys gonna, like, sing the munchkin song?? You know, 'we welcome you, to munchkin land!' That kinda thing?"  
  
The hobbits looked at him like he was high and backed slowly away from him. Seeing that he looked potentially insane, they all ran away from him quickly. Slightly angered at this, Seph walked into the little place while looking all around.  
  
Suddenly something ran into his leg and he looked down. It was a scraggly little hobbit. He looked up, shrieked, and tried to run away with his arms full of potatoes.  
  
Seph blinked and grabbed him by the back of the collar, lifting him easily up and looking at him. "What in the name of the gods are you doing, you strange little creature."  
  
The boy struggled. "Aye! Let me go!"  
  
Walking off and carrying him along with him, Seph said, "What is your name, hobbit boy?"  
  
"My name? Pippin." He answered, struggling still.  
  
"Ah. So what are you running from? Or Who, anyway?"  
  
"Aye.... I stole some potatoes from the farmer and was goin off ta cook em." Pippin said.  
  
A little girl began to run up, havin followed him. "Pip? Where are you, Pip?"  
  
"AprilMay?" Pippin called. "Ovah here, with the tall fella."  
  
The girl panted slightly and looked up at Seph. "Wow, Pip, he sure is tall..... Think he's friends with Gandolf?"  
  
Seph shook his head. "Waaait wait wait, I don't know Grendof or whatever, i'm just here lookin for a flymin marmagoose. You know what they are?"  
  
Pippin looked up, finally not struggling. "Mmmm, sounds a mite bit tasty. I believe I'd like to see just how this goose looks for meself!"  
  
Seph put him down and crossed his arms. "You can't eat the Marmagoose, I need it! And I don't need you along! You won't do me any good!"  
  
Pip snorted. "Well I'm comin along as long as I know that goose is out there, an I intend on gettin a bit of it for meself to eat!" He decided firmly.  
  
AprilMay nodded. "And if Pip comes, I come too!"  
  
Seph growled slightly and thought for a moment. He could probably just ditch them someplace later if they got in the way. Figuring this, he said, "Oooh jeez, I can't stop you, so fine. Do whatever."  
  
Calmly going about searching the shire for anything that might look sligtly Marmagoose-y, Seph came up empty handed and finally came to the conclusion there was no marmagoose here either. Giving up for the night, he curled up under some bushes and went to sleep.  
  
When morning came around ten minutes later Seph got up and looked around. Pippin and AprilMay were at his feet sleeping, and he heard talking from the window above him. Looking in, he saw an old hobbit looking at something in his hands intently and muttering something about "Precious". Grinning, he got up and decided to take a look.  
  
Going in to talk to the old man, he said, "I was looking for something rare and valuable, I was wondering if you know what a marmagoose is?"  
  
The old man, Bilbo, shook his head. "Never heard of a marmagoose before. Is it a type of animal or plant?"  
  
Seph grew weary of trying to be nice to these people, and grabbed the nearest thing he coud find to hit the old man with. It just so happened to be Frodo, and he whacked Bilbo with the kid and snatched what was in the mans hand.  
  
Giggling gleefully he ran from the house and from the shire, Pip and AprilMay right behind him. Not bothering to see what he had beforehand, he made it all the way out into the fields again before looking.  
  
"AH, FUCK IT ALL TO HELL, IT'S JUST A RING!!" Seph cursed loudly, scaring a couple of hobbits making out not far away.  
  
Stomping around and swearing for about ten more minutes, Seph finally sighed and sat down. "Well, it DOES look a bit valuable.... Oh! I know! I'll trade it in for a Marmagoose if someone has one!"  
  
Pip blinked and AprilMay looked confused, but he had a long ass sword so they weren't about to stop him from being insane. Instead Pippin said, "Oi, I'm hungry."  
  
Ignoring him, Seph walked off in the direction of a couple of voices. Upon arriving he saw a wierd man in a pointy hat and a girl arguing about something. Since he didn't exactly care what was going on, he couldn't make out much of the conversation, but when something came up that sounded like marmagoose he ran out and said, "Heeeey! You people know about a Flymin Marmagoose??????"  
  
The wizard man poofed away, leaving the girl. She ran up, smacked the shit out of Seph, and poofed him and his party off to some random location which happened to be Saurons place. Seph grew angry and began slashing at random things, then calmed down and finally said, "Ok. Now we can find our way out of here."  
  
Walking around, he met up with a strange looking creature with bug eyes and an ugly looking EVERYTHING. Seph laughed and pointed, gasping for air. "WOOOOOW, looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down! My GODS you are so FUCKING UGLY!!!!" he laughed harder and nearly fell backwards, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
The orc glared and picked up a hatchet, running at him. "GAAAAAH I CHOP A'YOU PEEPEE!" The crazy looking creature screamed, aiming right for Sephs crotch.  
  
Seph screamed like a little girl and ran, hands over his groin protectively. Screetching and crying, followed by two hobbits and a crazy Orc, Seph screamed, "We need to get to another world QUICK!"  
  
The Amulet lit up again. Little did Seph know, he could use it anywhere he wanted to. Suddenly they poofed out of there, along with the Orc. It landed in a different part of the world. and Seph fell face first in the middle of a lot of vegitation, Pippin and AprilMay landing right on him and knocking all three of them out.  
  
TBC 


	3. Seph and the Melif Mania

XD Heeeere ya go, Ro. Next chappie. This chapter, they end up in the wonderful world of Escaflowne. Slight bashing, all kinds of OOCness, but oh well XD it was meant to be this way. Next chapter coming up soon!  
  
Warnings: Suggestivness, nothing bad, not all good. You should know by now.  
  
Seph and the Melif Mania  
Waking up face first in mud and leaves, Sephiroth grumped and got up. Snorting, he said, "That wasn't fun at all...."  
  
Pip looked around. "Aye, what a strange land indeed. Not at all like de Shire. Whot are we doin' here?" He asked. "An' where's the foood?"  
  
Seph blinked, reached over, and smacked the hobbit on the head. Then said, "I don't know where we are, I don't know where to go, and I dont have any food for your hungry ass. Now shut up so I can think."  
  
Two hours pass as the two hobbits and the pyromaniac stand and think. Finally, AprilMay said, "Um, Tall Man, have you thought of something yet?"  
  
Seph, looking quite glazed over, said, "Yes, I've come to the conclusion I SHOULD have had Pizza instead of chicken wings that night....."  
  
The two little people stare at him, dumbfounded, as suddenly a whiny voice calls from the distance, "LOOOOOORD VAAAAAAN?"  
  
Seph blinked and looked around. He didn't SEE anyone, aside from the two hobbits who STILL made him think to expect someone to sing "We represent the lollipop guild". Shaking his head, he said, "I guess I'm hearing things. I think we should try and find someone to talk to-"  
  
His words were cut off as a little creature ran right into his legs. He looked down, massively tired of having to stare down at the top of everyone's head nowadays, and saw a girl with pointy little cat ears and a tail in a little dress. He gaped at her and she looked up, hissing.  
  
"Would you watch it?? I'm TRYING to find Lord Van! Wait, who are you??" She sniffed and said, "You LOOK kinda like Allen, only gone grey, but you don't SMELL like him. And you sure aren't dressed like him."  
  
Seph reached down and picked up the cat girl by the back of the neck like a mother would do their kitten. He looked her over strangely. "Wow, what a weird little creature. I wonder if this is someone's pet."  
  
The girl hissed. "I'M NO PET! MY NAME IS MERLE!"  
  
Seph shrugged and continued to examine her, as if looking for a tag or collar. "Man, you people in these words just get weirder and weirder. I meet these little weirdos back in the fields, now I meet a catgirl, and I met a stupid little goblin thing who's out to chop off my twig and dingleberries. Dear Jenova, kill me now. I think I've gone insane.... and not that nice, friendly, I'll-kill-you-for-touching-me kind of insane either."  
  
The hobbits listened to his ranting, then finally Pippin spoke up. "Doncha think we should get somewhere fer the night?"  
  
Shrugging, Sephiroth dropped the cat chick on her ass. "Guesso. Wait, it's nowhere near night...! We just got here."  
  
"We've been standin here for about 5 hours so far with you trying to think." AprilMay piped up.  
  
"....." Seph crossed his arms and sighed, then finally spoke. "Fine, fine, but which way."  
  
Merle looked up at waved. "MEEE! MEEE! I CAN TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE GOOD!"  
  
Watching the hyper cat freak jump around a bit, Sephy finally grabbed her by the neck and said, "Fine, we'll go with you. Just calm down before I snap a leash on you."  
  
The three followed the cat girl out of the forest into a field, through the mountains, across the plains, and four days later found themselves in Finalia. By this time they were all extremely worn out and fell in a cart of tomatoes to get some sleep. After waking up 23 hours, 45 minutes, and half a second later, Merle led them to the castle to meet Van.  
  
The dark haired boy sat in his room, Sharpening his sword and humming some strange theme as he worked. Upon seeing Merle, he put the sword away and said, "You're finally back? Everyone was worried."  
  
"Yoooord Vaaaaaan!" She said happily, pouncing and hugging him tightly. She nuzzled and cuddled, and Seph was thinking he wouldn't be surprised if the crazy bitch started humping his leg. Finally after the boy pried her off of him, He gasped for air and looked at his OTHER visitors.  
  
"Who might you all be?" He asked, a bit wary of Merle and the way she was still licking his face as he tried to speak.  
  
Seph spoke up. "These two are from the land of munchkins or whatever, and My name is Sephiroth. I've come to find the great Flymin Marmagoose in order for me to burn an entire city to the ground instantly to honor my dead stuffed animal friend Mr. Bouncypants. I also have this useless ring, which I will trade to anyone who has this certain Marmagoose."  
  
Van thought for a moment, shoving Merle away much to her displeasure, and said, "I've never heard of a marmagoose before. Is it a kind of Melif?"  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." Seph said. "All I know is a talking dream cat told me to find it, so I'm looking for it by traveling to new worlds. Now do you have one or not?" He asked impatiently.  
  
Van shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to for supplies." He said, seemingly ok with the fact that Seph was looking for the means to burn a city to the ground.  
  
Seph thought of this, and wondered what this Melif was that Van spoke up. Perhaps a marmagoose WAS a melif! Grinning, he said, "Van, just what IS a melif, anyway?"  
  
Van smiled. "Perhaps I shall show you mine. Balgus is down taking care of it now. C'mon, I'll show you."  
  
Van led Seph through the castle to the Melif storehouse to see a very, very large man working to sharpen Escaflowne's sword. The man, Balgus, smiled. "Lord Van! I see you have visitors."  
  
"Yes, Balgus. This is Sephiroth, and these are his two friends. I know not their names. I have come to show Seph Escaflowne."  
  
Seph looked at the machine. It didn't LOOK like a marmagoose.... and no one called it one, so it really couldnt have been. But maybe if he stole one, he could use it to find one! Looking to Van, he said, "Say, would you mind if I borrow this for a while?"  
  
Van looked shocked. "I'm the only one capable of piloting it. You see, I made a blood pact with it, enabling me to-"  
  
As Van went on and on about all this, Seph grew irritated. Reaching behind him for the nearest thing to bludgeon van to death with, which was actually Balgus, he tried to hit Van with the large man. But instead he was way too heavy and Seph threw out his back, causing him to fall on the floor and writhe in much pain.  
  
Seeming to not find anything odd with the fact that the slender, silver haired man tried to pick up Balgus, Van immediately called for healers to help Seph. They took him up to bed, where the pounded the living hell out of his back till it was back in shape, albeit somewhat painful, but not twisted into fifty million kinks from the fall.  
  
Pip sighed. "You REEEALY need ta get over thaat, you know."  
  
AprilMay giggled. "Yes, but it was funny to watch, wasn't it Pip?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" Seph screamed, using a few cure spells on himself to speed things up. "We need to get out of here! Gah, damn heavy people... I just wanted to club Van with someone!! IS THAT SO WRONG???"  
  
Dead silence filled the air for exactly twenty two minutes, and finally Seph said, "Ok, then let's go."  
  
Seph walked outside only to see the town in flames. Whereas the two hobbit children were terrified, Sephs face lit up with glee. He danced around in the fire while huge Zaibach Melifs burned the place down. This caught the attention of the leader, Dilandau, and he dropped from the sky in his melif and stared at Sephiroth.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE???" He screamed in an unnecessarilly loud voice.  
  
"Dancing, what does it look like? This is a townfire party, isn't it??" Seph asked, looking like he was completely confused at why more people weren't dancing.  
  
The boy, Dilandau, jumped from his Melif. "You know, I like you! I think I'll join your party."  
  
"My what now?" Seph asked in confusion.  
  
"Doncha know anythin?" Pip asked. "In any RPG when ya got a groop of people, ya got a party."  
  
Seph looked at the hobbit. "You talk funny, you know that?"  
  
Unsure of what to say, the group just stood there staring at each other. Finally, Dilandau said, "Well, now ya gotta choose who of us to send away for a while."  
  
"Can't I just get rid of you all?"  
  
"Nay, only one of us. You can only have a party of three, now come on, which is it gonna be?"  
  
Seph looked around. He didn't know what the hell to do. "Um... then...... I'll keep the two hobbits for now."  
  
Dilandau screamed for entirely no reason, then said, "Ok. I'll go to that vague, nowhere place extra party members simply vanish to until needed." He stepped back, and in a poof he was gone.  
  
Seph shook his head. This was getting rediculous. So many people following him around just cuz he was trying to find one elusive marmagoose!? He couldn't even enjoy this wonderful town fire now!  
  
That weird cat girl suddenly ran up and wailed. "I HAVE NO WHERE TO GOOOO! LORD VAN LEFT MEEEE!!!!"  
  
Seph blinked at the girl, sighed, then said, "Oh well. Best thing now is to kill yourself so you won't be alone."  
  
AprilMay kicked Seph in the shin and said, "That's no way to treat someone!" She turned to Merle. "Why don't you join our party?"  
  
"Ok!" Merle simply said, instantly hyper. She poofed along with Dilandau.  
  
Seph looked around. There was no damage he could do that would really top the wonderful beauty of this, so he decided he should just leave. Turning, he started to walk out of town.  
  
Suddenly, from the fire an ash, a loud, shrill voice screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAH! I CHOP A'YOU PEEPEE! YAAAAAHAHAHA! GAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAYAAAA!"  
  
Seph screamed, running. "AAAAAARG! It's the insane orc!!!!!!" He put his hands over his crotch and ran, wishing for the amulet to work.  
  
With a zapping sound, and a sudden flash of black, blue, green, red, silver, brown, pink, violet, aqua, gold, reddish orange, and then grey light, they all vanished and were pulled into yet another world. Where they were this time, they would only know when they woke up again.  
  
TBC 


End file.
